1991_new_world_orderfandomcom-20200215-history
Kennedy Assassination conspiracy theories
The assassination of , the 35th President of the United States, occurred on November 22, 1963 in . President Kennedy was shot and killed while traveling in a motorcade with his wife Jacqueline, Texas governor John Connally, his wife Nellie and secret service agents Roy Kellerman and William Greer. This fatal shooting resonated all around America and the world and people everywhere were traumatized by the events, schools were even closed and sport events postponed. According to the official version, was the one who committed the murder and acted alone. Oswald was also arrested for the murder of a police officer which happened on that same day, Oswald denied killing anyone saying he was just a patsy. Two days later, while being transferred to the county jail, Oswald was shot and killed by Jack Ruby on television, Ruby was also said to have acted alone. Today, polls have shown that 80 percent of Americans have suspected that the assassination was a conspiracy. Conspiracy theories about the real perpetrators behind Kennedy's murder range from the Federal Reserve, through the CIA, FBI, and U.S. military, to KGB, the Mafia, the power-hungry bankers, and . The United States House Select Committee on Assassinations (HSCA) in 1979 concluded that Kennedy was assassinated by a conspiracy. While agreeing with the Commission that Oswald likely fired shots at Kennedy and Governor Connally, they said that both the original FBI investigation and the Warren Commission Report were seriously flawed and that there was a "high probability" that two gunmen fired at the President. Problems with the Government' case The Warren Commission: * Ignored witnesses who heard more then three shots. * Ignored witnesses who saw a shot and puff of smoke coming from the grassy knoll. * Ignored evidence that Oswald did not know the motorcade route and drew suspicion on his visit to the Paine residence on November 21st. * Wrongly discredited the reliable and consistent testimony of the only two people who saw the package Oswald carried to work that morning because their description showed that the package did not contained the Depository rifle. * Concluded that Oswald made the package to hide the rifle, citing no evidence to support that conclusion. * Concluded the package did carry the rifle although its own expert said that it never did. * Ignored three witnesses who saw Oswald on the first floor between 11:55am and 12:30 pm . * Misrepresented evidence relevant to Oswald's rifle capability and practice. * Ignored clothing descriptions that indicated that Oswald was not the shooter. * Both rejected and accepted the identification of Oswald as the gunman in the window from a man who admittedly lied to police, who constantly contradicted himself and who described physically impossible events. * Misrepresented the response time of Officer Marrion Baker and TSBD boss Roy Truly's ascent to the second floor lunchroom where they encountered Oswald by lengthening their time and likewise misrepresented the time required for a 6th floor gunman to descend to the lunchroom by shortening it. * Misrepresented that the police lineups were conducted fairly in spite of the evidence to the contrary. * Suppressed from its Report that witness statements had been falsified. * Accepted the testimony of a cab driver whose description of Oswald as his passenger had Oswald wearing both of his jackets at the same time. Evidence for Conspiracy * A telex was sent to all of the FBI offices around the United States a week before the assassination warning of a possible attempt on the President's life by a militant revolutionary group when he arrived in Dallas. After the assassination, the Bureau instructed all the offices to remove the telex, as an "embarrassment" to the bureau. * Someone told Colonel Reich of the 112th Military Intelligence Group at Fort Sam Houston to have the protection for the President to stand down that day. * There is strong proof that that Lee Harvey Oswald and Jack Ruby knew each other. * The evidence shows that Oswald did not kill President Kennedy and wound Texas Governor John B. Connally, that he did not kill Dallas Police Officer J.D. Tippit, and that he did not fire the shot at General Edwin A. Walker in April 1963. * The pictures of Oswald holding the rifle are clearly faked. * Three hours before the assassination, Reporter Ed Hubert state that "the President has broken one of the cardinal rules of security - in fact he broke it 2 or 3 times - he went out into the crowd" and "once he moves into a crowd, the secret service men are nearly immobilized in protecting him." He goes on "On September 6, 1901, those two rules were broken and it ended in tragedy, that was the day that President McKinley who was assassinated by a man who said he was an anarchist with a long history of mental illness". This suggests that this, in effect, is conditioning the public to what is about to come. * Witness reported hearing gunfire coming from two locations. * There is proof that there was more then three shots fired - witnesses and even acoustical evidence prove at least four shots. * Fifty-one Witnesses said a shot came from the grassy knoll. * The Zapruder film shows Kennedy's head going backwards and to the left, showing the shot came from the grassy knoll. * An eyewitness said she saw two men in the Texas School Book Depository window, one in a kneeling position with a gun pointed down, and another man standing beside him. * Lee Bowers, a watchman watching from a rail yard tower saw two strange men behind the picket fence on the grassy knoll - one dressed in a policeman's uniform. * Phoyo enhancements of the Moorman photograph show clearly a man next to the grassy knoll dressed in a policeman's uniform. * When witnesses searched the grassy knoll for a shooter, they encountered men identifying themselves as Secret Service agents all throughout Dealey Plaza - however, the Secret Service had no agents on the ground in Dealey Plaza at any time. * Three men known as the "tramps" were discovered in a boxcar in the rail yard west of the grassy knoll, they were well-dressed and clean-shaven, making them unlikely to be hobos. the Dallas police quickly released the tramps from custody without investigating them and records of their arrests as well as their mugshots, fingerprints and names have never been shown. * Rose Cherami was a drug addict and prostitute that worked for Ruby as a stripper. She was picked up on Highway 190 near Eunice, Louisiana, on November 20, 1963—two days before the Kennedy assassination—by Lt. Francis Frugé of the Louisiana State Police. Cherami told Frugé that John F. Kennedy would shortly be killed. Fruge did not believe her at first, but after some time of adamant speaking by Cherami, he came around. During her confinement, and prior to the time Kennedy was shot in Dallas, Cherami supposedly spoke of the impending assassination. After Jack Ruby shot Lee Harvey Oswald, Cherami reportedly claimed that she knew both Ruby and Oswald, and that the two men knew each other for years. Cherami declined to repeat her story to the FBI when she was killed when struck by a car on September 4, 1965, apparently while hitchhiking, near Gladewater, Texas. * There are serious questions regarding the evidence in the case and its handling, first by the Dallas Police and later by the FBI. * One of the most outrageous things about the case is that the head of the FBI, J. Edgar Hoover, had pronounced Oswald guilty of the crimes before he and his agency looked at the evidence. * Oswald was killed just one hour before he was due to appear at his first full press conference. * The Warren Commission only presumed Oswald was guilty. * In 1966, author and attorney Mark Lane interviewed witnesses to the assassination who had not been called to testify before the Warren Commission. In those interviews, the witnesses described to Lane what they saw and told him that they told the exact same thing to the authorities who questioned them immediately after the assassination. But the FBI record, told in reports and Warren Commission Exhibits and documents, tell a different story, one in which the witnesses never saw anything. * Many witnesses or people who have had knowledge of the case, have died mysteriously. * News reports around the globe reported that Oswald had killed Kennedy and had background histories of this essentially unknown man in some cases hours before he was even charged with the crime of killing the President. * Recently, a rash of "Oswald did it alone" documentaries have been produced by the the History Channel, the Discovery Channel, HBO and other cable TV conglomerates whose parent companies have had historical ties to the CIA. In their attempts to rewrite history, they have completely ignored the evidence of conspiracy. External links * . Wikipedia. * . Wikipedia. * A series of investigation videos by Gill Jesus: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ODXoISgU-0M, http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=lL_P_wHBj1s, http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=OOJ-JxyLs9U, http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=gpbHW7o0X00, http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=EdbVyhzCcq4, http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=r-LC9jEqWs0, http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3v_9pOsRL0o * Another series videos from Bob Harris: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qa1C_gwSFMY, http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=zXYvZ_--ZFA, http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Ql6VqZDiC6s, http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Hgec6oCdIvE, http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-eGupSng-Po, http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=u08P2R2l5T8, http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7GH5pGQy6yI, http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=rESNREam2eg * Was Lee Harvey Oswald really guilty? by Gill Jesus: An website that proves Lee Harvey Oswald was innocent of everything. * COMPELLING EVIDENCE: A NEW LOOK AT THE ASSASSINATION OF PRESIDENT KENNEDY by Michael T. Griffith * JFKHistory by Bob Harris: Legitimate facts related to the crime, supporting a case for conspiracy. * http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=htxY8_amToY&feature=plcp: A set of released classified documents connect the assassination to the that brought down , and possible involvement by other U.S. presidents such as and . Jesse Ventura interviews 's wife to gain more insight into the proof that Oswald was a CIA operative. * TheJFKConspiracy.com * Rush to Judgment/: Mark Lane's classic documentary on the JFK assassination in which he interviews important witnesses whose statements contradict the conclusions of the Warren Commission. * The Murder, The Patsy, The Conspiracy/pg1: by Rising Against * An Analysis of Lee Harvey Oswald/pg1: by Rising Against * http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=IFSHP5bhNZs: Robert J. Groden, for the first time, shows his optically enhanced films and photographs from that dark day and the investigation and cover-up that followed. Mastered from Mr. Groden’s original materials. * Website is dedicated to providing accurate information about Lee Harvey Oswald, as presented by those witnesses *The Men Who Killed Kennedy: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=etgDxSUKLqc, http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ygvLX3lhvlc, http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=FHAVg9L4Ytc, http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=YOwhSwvT5kw *http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=QyvRfeLDsB4 Deputy Sheriff Roger Craig was on duty on November 22nd, and made crucial observations. Unlike others, he saw nothing wrong in telling people the truth of what he observed. After his name appeared in books, articles etc., his life changed, not for the better. Attempts were made on his life; his car blew up, he was shot at, and he was practically forced off the road and barely survived the accident. Amongst his many crucial observations at the Plaza, is Oswald running down the Grassy Knoll, being picked up by a slow driving station wagon, heading west in Elm St. after being signaled to. Also the rifle with the clear stamp on the barrel reading "7.65 Mauser" found in the depository. That is only some of the crucial observations he made. Category:Events Category:Victims